The present invention relates generally to detachable mountings for dental prostheses, and more particularly, to a system for denture retention.
Many applications call for the use of dental fixtures (either full or partial) to reestablish normal anatomical movement, to stimulate normal and natural chewing during mastication of food, as well for various cosmetic reasons. In connection with such restorations, it is clearly important that the dental fixture be securely retained in position, easily serviceable, and comfortable in use. A variety of detachable mounting devices have therefore been developed to detachably retain a dental fixture within the mouth of a patient in a manner which provides these functions.
One such attachment device which has found general acceptance is the intra-coronal attachment. Generally, such an attachment will incorporate a cooperating male and female portion. The male portion is generally associated with one or more prepared teeth remaining available in the patient's mouth. The female portion is generally associated with the dental fixture and is located for alignment with the male portion upon subsequent attachment. The number of cooperating male and female portions used will, of course, depend upon the application. Generally, only one or two such male-female combinations are used. In use, the dental fixture is secured in position by merely snapping the female portion over the male portion (or portions), removal of the dental fixture being accomplished by reversing this procedure.
Another type of attachment was has found general acceptance is the extra-coronal attachment. Again, cooperating male and female portions are provided, one portion generally being associated with available feeth remaining in the patient's mouth, and the other portion generally being associated with the dental fixture. However, unlike intra-coronal attachments, which are generally used in connection with full restorations, extra-coronal attachments are used in conjunction with the remaining teeth, and are therefore generally used in connection with partial restorations.
Although the foregoing attachment methods have found general acceptance and provide adequate results, several difficulties remain which are capable of improvement.
For example, to securely retain the dental fixture in position, such attachments must generally develop a relatively tight fit between associated male and female portions. Unfortunately, this also prevents relative movement between the dental fixture and the portions of the user's mouth to which it is attached, even when such movement would be desirable. Often, no provisions are made for such movement. This can lead to relatively minor difficulties such as unwanted detachment of the dental fixture, or more serious difficulties such as damage to the dental fixture, the attachment, or even portions of the teeth which anchor the attachment. Particularly in the latter case, this can result in serious damage which is costly to repair, if repair is even possible.
Difficulties also often arise in assuring correct alignment between the portions of the attachment which are secured to the patient's teeth, and the portions of the attachment which are associated with the dental fixture. Clearly, it is important that these respective structures be correctly positioned to assure that the dental fixture is correctly aligned within the mouth of the patient. However, the alignment procedures which are generally required to achieve this result often necessitate the expendure of a significant amount of time on the part of the dentist performing the installation to assure correct placement, significantly increasing the cost of such dental work.
It therefore remains desirable to develop a detachable mounting device which serves to overcome the foregoing disadvantages.